


Mistletoe

by Pigzxo



Series: Rovinsky Holidays [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Fluff, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Mistletoe, The Author Is Conflicted, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, i love this au so hmu if you want more, not smut but definitely some kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: Ronan throws a Christmas party for his “friends” at his new apartment. And while he expects Kavinsky to ruin it, he doesn’t expect to end up under the mistletoe with him.





	

Ronan wished he could say it was a surprise when his roommate decided to walk out of his room in just his underwear in the middle of Ronan’s Christmas party. But nothing Kavinsky did really fazed him anymore. Sure, it had been a long adjustment period since he’d moved in in September – there’d been the “stop putting cigarettes out in my beers” discussion, followed by the “please walk around with at least _some_ clothes on” argument, and, of course, the infamous “stop using your rent money to buy cocaine” brawl that had gotten the cops called on them. Ronan had stayed put for one reason and one reason only: he thought Kavinsky might actually die if he left him to his own devices.

            Not that Kavinsky would _care_ if he died, but that was kind of the problem. Ronan knew what that felt like and he knew what Kavinsky was doing and he knew he’d feel responsible if he moved out and then the next day Kavinsky jumped out a window. So he stayed with his Craigslist roommate out of a feeling of responsibility, even if it was a constant battle every day to not finish off the asshole himself.

            However, seeing Kavinsky in his underwear pushing through the crowd of his friends to get to the kitchen wasn’t the worst thing Ronan could imagine happening at his party. So he stayed in the kitchen sipping a beer, half-listening to Gansey explain what a wonderful opportunity he was missing not going to university, and only turned his eyes onto Kavinsky when the other man opened the fridge.

            “You couldn’t find a pair of pants, K?” Ronan said.

            Kavinsky came out of the fridge and popped the cap of his beer off with his teeth. “Why, Lynch? You having trouble keeping your boner down?”

            Ronan faked a smile. “Just trying not to give my guests nightmares.”

            Kavinsky spread his arms wide and said, “Tell them to take a picture. This is what hard drugs and years of abuse does to a body.” He took a step backwards, winked, and then upended the beer over his mouth.

            Ronan did his best to swallow his sigh and then looked back at Gansey, who was giving him his patented _I know you don’t want to hear this, but_ look. “What?” Ronan said.

            “You know you can live with me.”

            “With Blue and Henry?” Ronan took a gulp of beer. “Hard pass.”

            “Can’t be worse than here.”

            “You don’t think K is better than hearing you three fucking?”

            Gansey blushed a deep crimson and managed to ignore the comment. “I know you have a lease, but you don’t need to pay me rent for the couch, and you won’t have to live in this dump.”

            Ronan didn’t bother glancing around to figure out what Gansey was talking about. He knew the apartment was a piece of shit. Out of three windows, two didn’t close properly and the third leaked. The kitchen appliances had been outdated in the sixties and the lightbulbs didn’t screw all the way in, creating a flickering effect akin to a horror movie. The tile under his foot was coming up – helped by the fact that he kept toeing the edge. Not to mention that they were stealing their wifi from the neighbours.

            “Has Declan been here?”

            Ronan almost laughed. “What? You think seeing his brother in a state of squalor would move that cold, dead heart of his enough that he’d let me have my inheritance? No, no. It’d only make him more convinced that I have to go to university before I see a penny of it.”

            “You could study anything.”

            “I’m fine, Dick.”

            Gansey gave him a look that told Ronan he definitely didn’t believe him, but Ronan pretended not to see it. Sure, he’d lived all of his life with more money than he’d known what to do with, and living without a car was a bitch and a half, but the apartment didn’t bother him. So it was a little cold in the winter. So he couldn’t download a fucking movie for the life of him. So his mattress bent in the middle and he hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep since Declan had cut him off. It was better than Gansey’s couch.

            “I’m back.”

            Ronan glanced over at the sound of Kavinsky’s voice. “Congrats. You found pants.”

            “They’re yours.” Kavinsky leaned in to speak right into Ronan’s ear – and not quietly. “And I’m not wearing any underwear.”

            Ronan pushed him back with one hand. “Charming.”

            Kavinsky’s black eyes lit up. “You know you love me, Lynch.”

            “Go back to your room.”

            “You’re bossy tonight, baby girl.”

            Ronan’s heart skipped an involuntary beat at the nickname but he kept his gaze steady on Kavinsky. A slight smirk lined his lips and he set his beer down. Pushing off the counter, he got in Kavinsky’s face and said, “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

            Kavinsky smiled what could have been a real smile if Ronan thought he was capable of it. He leaned in close, breath heavy in Ronan’s ear, and whispered, “Oh, you better slow the fuck down if you don’t want your friends to know you like slumming it.”

            Ronan wanted to kiss that stupid smile off his face. Or maybe kiss it into an even better smile. But instead he stepped back and let Kavinsky walk away with the win. Though he’d never admit it, he liked letting Kavinsky win sometimes. He thought that maybe it helped, even just a little bit.

            “What was that?” Gansey asked.

            Ronan shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”

            Gansey let it go. Ronan decided his least favourite thing about Gansey was his tactfulness, the way he’d never just come out with a question. No _are you fucking your roommate?_ No _if I’m in the way of something, then by all means..._ Not that Ronan _was_ fucking Kavinsky or doing anything else with him other than flirting mercilessly. He was pretty sure that to Kavinsky it was joke to make Ronan uncomfortable. Only it made him the wrong kind of uncomfortable.

            The night wore on. Ronan mostly stayed in the same place and waited for people to come to him. Gansey left him eventually, went to find his significant others on the dance floor. Blue showed up two seconds later looking for him and Ronan sent her in the wrong direction. Half a dozen people Ronan barely recognized from school came over to greet him, compliment his home, and ask what he was doing with his life. Ronan took the opportunity to verbally destroy every single one of them.

            Sometime around when everyone was very, very drunk and the Christmas music had gone from festive to annoying back to festive, Kavinsky showed up again. He hoisted himself up onto the counter next to Ronan and said, “You know, if you hate these people you could just not invite them over.”

            “I don’t hate them.”

            “You hate ninety percent of them.”

            “Ninety-five.”

            Kavinsky smirked. “So, how many times you been kissed tonight, Lynch?”

            “What?”

            “You’re sitting under mistletoe.”

            Ronan looked up and, sure enough, hanging off one of the cabinet doors was a sprig of mistletoe. From the twine holding the plant, he determined that Blue had probably put it up at some point while he’d been distracted grabbing beer. Or maybe she’d tied to right over his head and he hadn’t even noticed. Either way.

            “Why?” Ronan said. “You offering?”

            “Don’t take it personally. I’m drunk and you look fucking sad.”

            Before Ronan could reply, Kavinsky had his hands on Ronan’s face and then their lips smashed together. The bite of Kavinsky’s alcohol-soaked tongue ran through Ronan’s veins like fire. He kissed dirty, sloppily, like no one had ever taken it slow with him or bothered to teach him how to use his tongue without choking someone. Still Ronan kissed back like his life depended on it, let Kavinsky into his mouth with no hesitation.

            Kavinsky pulled back too quick and slapped Ronan’s cheek. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I don’t think anyone saw.”

            “Then let’s give ‘em something to look at.” Ronan grabbed Kavinsky’s neck and pulled him back, kissed him just as fiercely.

            While their lips and teeth and tongues moved together, Ronan’s hands explored Kavinsky’s skinny torso. He ran his fingers gently over every raised scar. He wanted to break the kiss, to smooth his lips over every injury, to lay Kavinsky out and teach him how to be loved like a normal fucking human being. But Kavinsky was too rough for that, too dark. His nails scraped down Ronan’s back and his lips pressed down hard enough to leave bruises on Ronan’s mouth.

            When Kavinsky pulled back, Ronan was sure he’d forgotten how to breathe. His lungs stagnated in his chest and his tongue stung. He almost pulled Kavinsky right back in, but his ringing ears had enough sense to tune in as soon as he saw that the other man’s lips were moving.

            “Wanna take this to my bedroom?”

            “Yeah.” Ronan blinked. He forced himself to breathe. “Umm... two seconds?”

            Kavinsky nodded.

            Ronan jumped down from the kitchen counter and made his way out into the living room. He shut off the music and then stepped onto the coffee table. It wobbled, but thankfully didn’t give. “All right,” he shouted. “Everyone get the fuck out.” He waited a moment while people stared at him and then added, “I’m serious. Out. Merry fucking Christmas.”

            He stepped down off the table as people started to filter out, even got to the door in time to say goodbye to half the crowd. Gansey, Blue and Henry were the last at the door. Gansey said, “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

            “Not a fucking clue,” Ronan said. “But unless you wanna hear it—”

            “Be safe,” Gansey said. He clapped Ronan on the shoulder. Blue kissed him on the cheek and, lastly, Henry gave him a hug. Ronan slammed the door after them.

            He walked back to the kitchen to find that Kavinsky hadn’t even moved, but the mistletoe was gone. He could guess well enough where Kavinsky had put it.

            “Took longer than you said, Lynch.”

            “Fight me.”

            Kavinsky slipped down from the counter, the look on his face feral in a way that made Ronan’s heart speed up. Kavinsky’s fingers curled around his throat. He leaned in so their foreheads touched, then their noses, then their lips. “I can think of much better things to do with you.”

            “Care to show me?”

            Kavinsky shoved Ronan back. “I hope you know this is your Christmas present.”

            Ronan, despite himself, laughed. “You’ve got high hopes for yourself if you think that’ll suffice. Remember I used to get cars for Christmas?”

            “I think I got something better for you to ride, baby.”

            “I’ve seen it. I’m not convinced.”

            “Then let me convince you.” Kavinsky shoved him back again before grabbing his hips and manhandling Ronan into the bedroom. He left the door open and shoved Ronan to his knees before they reached the bed.

            Ronan shot him a smirk. “How many times you been kissed tonight, K?”

            “Why you asking?”

            Ronan pulled down Kavinsky’s zipper. “Mistletoe.”


End file.
